All You Wanted
by O Murchadha
Summary: She's young, weird, lives with fairies and fights pirates daily. She's a little crazy and a little quirky, but she's gorgeous and Daniel may have a little trouble not falling for her...
1. No Breaks

_**Chapter One**_

Samantha Carter was absently walking down one of the gray hallways of the SGC—on her way to her quarters to work on one of her various projects that she was never able to fully finish—when she thought about taking some time off. General Hammond suggested a week's leave, considering she hadn't had one in a long while, and SG-1 had been running themselves ragged; mission after mission. The thought was comforting, and she set her mind on some vacation time. But an afterthought made her visit Daniel first. Just to see if he was busy. They could go get some food, go to a movie. Stuff that friends do that she hadn't done in forever. Daniel was always the perfect person for those kinds of things.

She came up to Daniel's office and opened the door to find loud music blaring from his CD player. The kind of music she actually hadn't expected him to be listening to. It sounded like punk rock, or whatever the kind of rock that kids listen to these days. Daniel was hunched over old papers sprawled out all over his desk and his foot was tapping to the bass.

Sam just stood there, waiting for Daniel to notice her. When he did, she smiled and waved a bit.

"Oh, hi," Daniel said, reaching to turn the music down. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Something Cassie gave me…" he explained.

"Sooo…whatcha doin'?" she asked, leaning against his desk with the palms of her hand.

"Oh…I was looking at something sg-7 brought back from…someplace…I cant remember," he said, absentmindedly, running his fingers over a line of indiscernible text on a piece of parchment.

"I see," Sam said, innocently. "What is it?"

"It's a, uh…tablet…that came with a few scrolls…can't tell what culture it's from though," he replied, still engrossed in his work. He picked up a piece of paper with a picture of the tablet and handed it to Sam.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Well…it looks like ancient but then it just…randomly changes to Asgard…and then some stuff I've never seen before…dunno why it does that…" Daniel explained.

"Cool," said Sam, putting the paper down. Daniel laughed. It sounded weird, hearing Sam say 'cool' about something that she wasn't the least bit interested in. She almost sounded like one of those little sisters carrying on normal conversation before asking for money.

"So, have you talked to Jack lately?" Sam asked, purposefully trying to get Daniel away from his work.

"No, not since he went home last week. He asked if I want to go up with him for a couple of days to fish," he replied, rolling his eyes.

Sam laughed.

"He dragged Teal'c along, too," Daniel replied, laughing as well.

"Poor Teal'c…" Sam laughed, sighing. "Well…I've got nothing to do…erm, no that's a lie. I've got plenty to do I just…don't want to do any of it."

Daniel laughed.

"So, I'm thinking of going home myself," she said.

"Jeez," Daniel sighed, not taking his eyes off his work. "First Jack, then Teal'c, now you? So you mean you'd rather go home and leave me here all alone?"

Sam Laughed. "Well, I haven't been home in a while. But there's almost no point, anyway. Every time I try to go home, something comes up and I just end up having to come back right after I left. It's really annoying. I was actually thinking that you and me could do something. You know, grab some food, catch a movie or…"

And before she could finish her full sentence, the big red light on the walls illuminated the room and Siler's familiar voice sounded through their ears: "_Unscheduled off-world activation_."

"See what I mean?!" Sam said, above all the noise.

They both laughed, and made their way to the Gate room.


	2. Quirks

_**Chapter Two…**_

"General," Sam said, more enthusiastically than she had planned, almost sounding like Jack, which made Daniel stifle a laugh. "What do we have?"

"We have a problem…" he replied, sounding concerned.

"We aren't getting any signals and we've got no teams off-world," Siler explained.

"Did you try closing the iris?" Daniel asked.

"Four times," Hammond replied.

They all waited. Just waited. For something to happen. For almost a minute. Siler and Sam poked around the computers for a few seconds to try and make some progress, but to no avail. The tension and the terror was almost suffocating. Sam eyed Daniel and he eyed her back, as they exchanged glances. And because of the high tension, when only one person walked through the gate, they all actually jumped for a split second.

The moment they came through, the Stargate disengaged behind them. It was a young woman. She had long black hair with a wreath of flowers atop her head and was scantily clad in trousers made of brown-green flimsy cloth that brushed the tops of her feet and a small half- shirt made of the same material. Her stomach was exposed and she had a small belt around her pants that held a sword and a pistol. She also had a quiver of arrows slung on her shoulder along with a bow. On her upper right arm she had a small tattoo that wound it's way around her arm and up to her neck and she had many beaded bracelets on her wrists and rings on her fingers. She was barefoot and her toenails were painted green along with her fingernails. The moment she saw all the weapons and guns pointed at her, she let out a shrill, girlish scream and turned around to run back through the gate, but because it had disengaged, she ran into nothing. She screamed a little at this realization and turned around. She smiled warily and gave a small wave.

"Hullo…" She said warily in a small British accent, giving them a small girlish smile. And added a look that seemed to say 'uh oh'.

"Stand down" General Hammond ordered to his men. At the sound of his voice, the young woman jumped and began to look around to see where the godly sound came from.

General Hammond, Sam and Daniel went down to the gate room. Upon walking in, the young woman, who was sitting down on the edge of the ramp biting her nails, jumped to her feet. She stood straight, fixing her posture as General Hammond approached her.

"My name is General Hammond," he said to her and then motioned behind him. "This is major Samantha Carter and Doctor Daniel Jackson." He shook her hand.

"My name is Freynora, but call me Freya, it's quicker…" she said with a smile, her heavy accent ringing in their ears, "Where am I?"

"You're on the planet Earth," Sam replied.

"Earth," Freya repeated. "That actually sounds familiar. You know, I think I've met people that have been here before…" she added, very non-chalante as if she were carrying on conversation with an old friend. The way she spoke almost hinted towards the fact that she had done this very thing before. Introducing herself to people that knew nothing about her. Welcoming herself to a planet she hadn't ever heard of.

"You probably have," Sam said, humorously. "We're quite popular among this galaxy."

Freya glanced at Sam quickly before turning to the General. But in that short moment, Sam got a feeling. A familiar feeling; a feeling she knew she shouldn't be afraid of, but for some reason, it gave her warning. For what reason, she didn't know, but she did know not to ignore it.

"Well, if you'll come this way, we need to take you to the infirmary, make sure you're…healthy," Hammond said, also noticing her…weirdness.

"What's an infirmary?" she asked, following them out of the room.


	3. Who You Are

**_Chapter Three…_**

After a few minutes of routine check-up, a CAT scan, and more questions from Freya as to what the various instruments in the room were (and after Janet explained that she was the healthiest person she had examined that day), they were finally able to ask her questions. She was sitting at the edge of a gurney, feet dangling near the floor, absently running her thumb over the dull side of a small knife she pulled out of her belt. It was the only weapon they hadn't taken from her, only because they didn't know about it.

"So…" Daniel said, sitting next to her, and for a fraction of a second, noticing she had extremely green eyes. "Tell us about yourself."

"About myself," she reiterated. "Well…I'm…well, where I come from I'm 19 but I don't know all the technical stuff about your planet so I wouldn't know how old I am here…um…I like swimming…" she said, shrugging, looking back and fourth at the three of them, realizing she should keep going. "I just recently learned about planets and the galaxy and such…quite fascinating, really, how I never knew. I hate greedy people, they really bug me…I don't like the sound of scratching fingernails; it makes me shiver. But I do like the sound of clashing swords, the smell of gunpowder and things that shine. I like going through that…that thing…in there, what is it that you called it?"

"Stargate," Sam said.

"Yes. The Stargate…" She said.

"So you've been through it before?" Hammond asked.

"Well, of course, hundred of times. Well, no, not hundreds, I'm exaggerating…me and Perna always have our adventures with it. Of course she decided not to come this time. Stupid girl…" Freya said, all very fast and casual.

"Who's Perna?" Daniel asked.

"She my friend. I live with her and her family back home. And what's with all these questions? When do I get to ask some?"

Hammond laughed, seeming somewhat amused. "You can ask whenever you like, and we'll be happy to answer," he said and then turned to Sam. "She doesn't seem like much of a problem and I have to get going, I have a meeting with the senator in an hour, do you think you can manage?"

"Of course, sir," she said. The odd feeling she experienced when Freya looked at her still hadn't dissipated, but for some strange reason, she didn't bother to tell the General as he left the room.

"So, basically, you're an explorer…" Daniel suggested.

"I guess that's the bulk of it, yeah…"

"Well, that's what we do, too," Sam said.

"Really?" Freya exclaimed; her green eyes gleaming like a four-year-old's. "That's fascinating! I've actually only met mean stingy people who want…money and…power and…blood all that unnecessary stuff. There was the time that I met some people who explained the existence of the…stargate and…all it's wonders and of space, but they turned out to be very strict and wouldn't let me leave. This is a nice change, it's too bad Perna decided not to come this time…"

"We meet those kinds of people all the time when we go off-world," Daniel said. "There's a little too much of them in this universe…"

"I know what you mean," Freya said, casually. "I met these really weird people once. Their voices were really abnormal, all deep and godly (quite a lot of nonsense actually). Their eyes glowed, too, that kind of bugged me out…"

"You came in contact with the Goa'uld?" Sam asked, wondering if there was more to this girl than met the eye. Thankfully, she didn't sense any Goa'uld in her, and her examinations were perfect but there was still a weird presence about her.

"That's how you pronounce it? I could never get it right; people never knew what I was talking about. You know, they put one of those…those things in my head?" she said, and Sam and Daniel exchanged glances. "Those-those…snake things…"

_It's the protein marker_, Sam thought, feeling foolish. _That's what I felt_. "How did you get it out?" she asked, sitting on a bed right across from her, feeling much safer now that she knew.

"See, I don't remember…someone got rid of it though…don't ask me who, cause I don't even think I can remember who did that, either…I can remember what it was like having it there, though. It was like…being on the plant, you know? Really, really trippy. I could feel myself doing all sorts of things and I could tell that I was saying words, but I really wasn't. It's actually kind of hard to describe," she explained, noticing the look on Sam and Daniel's faces. "What? Is that a problem?"

"No," Sam said, "it's just…we never really met anyone who survived getting the Goa'uld removed."

"Well, don't ask me anything about it, cause I wont remember…but I do remember waking up on an island on another planet. Let me tell you, that was definitely _not _fun. There was no one on the island and it took three weeks of no food or water to finally find the…the Stargate…" she said, shuddering at the memory. "Most people back home say the heat got to me, but you know, I don't entirely agree."

Just then, Janet poked her head into the room. "Sam? Can I see you for a minute?"

Sam exchanged looks with Daniel once more, before accompanying Janet.

"So, what do you do?" Freya asked Daniel sitting next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't act like the rest of them. I can tell they're all military, but you…you stick out like a sore thumb, darling," Freya explained, softly.

Daniel smiled. "I'm an archaeologist."

"I think I know what that is…" she said, after a few moments. "Isn't that when you look at really old stuff?"

Daniel tried hard not to laugh, considering she almost sounded like Jack. He smiled, "Yeah…yeah, that's…that's what I do. I'm also a linguist, I know a…bunch of languages."

"Really?" Freya asked, intrigued. "Could you teach me one?"

"If we ever have time, sure…" Daniel replied, satisfied that they were better acquainted.

"Hey, Daniel…" they heard from another room. It was Sam. "Can you uh…come here a sec?"

"I'll be right back," he said to freyal, standing up and exiting the room. There was another room to his left and he walked inside. Janet and Sam were looking at something, and they looked concerned. 'What is it?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets as he approached them.

"This," Janet said. She was looking at a computer scan of Freya's brain and she was pointing to a large dark mark at the very back. "We got the results back from her CAT scan."

"Is that a tumor?" Daniel asked.

"No." Janet said, perplexed.

"Well, that's good, right?"

"Not necessarily," Sam explained.

"If I can't tell what it is, then I can't tell if it's life threatening or not," said Janet. "But there is good news. It doesn't have any of the characteristics of a tumor or anything similar. I mean, we've run into a problem like this before, and it could be just a part of her anatomy that this machine just can't read."

"We're just gonna keep an eye on it's progress," Sam said. "I've already phoned the General and he's granted her permission to stay here for a while. She has VIP room 4."

"I'll show her to her room, then…" Daniel sighed.


	4. What You Do

_**Chapter Four…**_

"It's kind of…"

"Grey?" Daniel suggested, after walking into the VIP room with Freya.

"Yeah…" she sighed, sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, well military isn't much on color," he said, leaning against the dresser in front of her.

"Pity…" Freya said, looking around the room. "Would they mind if I painted the walls?"

"Ah, well…I don't think they'd be to comfortable with that…" Daniel replied.

"Comfy bed, though…" she said, after a pause to lighten the moment.

Daniel looked behind him for a split second and saw that someone had put her weapons on the dresser. He turned around and picked up her sabre, pulling it out of its sheath. It was long and thin and had a rounded handle. There were encryptions on the blade and jewels on the hilt. "Where'd you get this?" he asked.

"Made it," Freya said, absently, searching through one of the drawers on the nightstand.

His eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows. "You made this?" he asked, shocked, admiring it some more.

"Yeah," she said, like it was no big to-do. "Nerthane steel folded 307 times. Took me forever…"

He sighed_. Impressive_, he thought. "What about these?" he asked, pointing to her bow and arrows.

"Made those too…" she replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Daniel then picked up her pistol.

"Did you make this?" he asked, with jocular sarcasm.

"No, I stole that," Freya said with a smirk.

"Stole?" Daniel asked, playfully.

"Oh I know it sounds bad, but I stole it from bad people. So I guess that means it's okay right?"

Daniel examined it carefully, turning it over in his hands. It resembled an old pistol like that of earth from the middle of the 19th century. Astonishing, in his eyes. He wished he could have kept it. "Who'd you steal it from?" he asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Pirates," Freya replied, biting her thumbnail.

Daniel chuckled. "Pirates?"

"Yeah…" she replied, matter-of-factly. "Don't you have pirates here? Eye patches, peg legs, monkeys…parrots? Sailing on the most beautifully crafted ships ever made? Looting rich cities and killing for revenge?" she asked with a smile, having jumped up on the bed, and paused, waiting for a reaction. "Escaping the law by only a hair? Waving a valiant black flag with skull and crossbones? Or maybe a skull and crosswords, whichever you prefer."

"I'm gunna go…and see what Sam's doing," Daniel said slowly. "I'll be back, though. Can I borrow this?" he asked, referring to her pistol.

"Sure."

* * *

"Where the hell is she from?" Sam asked, examining her pistol, after Daniel relayed to her most of Freya's story.

"I asked myself that same question and that's why I'm here now," he said. "But I say we find out."

Sam had a smirk in her face. "I saw that's a good idea…"


End file.
